


it's a pointless endeavor, and maybe it's upsetting; but i've never felt more comfortable with the concept of things ending.

by clingytwtinc



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, glitch smp
Genre: Death Scene, Guilt, Original Character - Freeform, Other, hurt comfort, im probably gonna add to this tbh, ive decided aidan is here too!, no beta we die like tyler ??? L, not dream smp, swag father and son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: title is from ramblings of a lunaticbasically a char study of rex . if ur not in the gsmp Go Awayno beta read ignore spelling errors and grammatical errors . Not my problem shrugs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	it's a pointless endeavor, and maybe it's upsetting; but i've never felt more comfortable with the concept of things ending.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh tw i think I think ???????? mayvbe ??? tylers death scene kinda it isnt gruesome , panic attack kinda?? im writing this before i read it so i actually dont know what im putting in here LMAOOJFDSSFD?>? >?!>?>?? guilt and angst . just proceed w caution :dreamShrug:

rex swung at tyler, hitting him just right for him to topple over and land on the ground with a heavy thud. he could tell it winded him, but to say he cared, in the moment, wouldn't be true. so when he approached the vulnerable vp, who was scrambling backwards, pressing desperately against the obsidian portal, with his arm raised to protectively cover his face, he never expected to feel a second of regret. it hit him suddenly, when he caught his expression, his mask discarded on the ground behind the two fighting. rex froze, studying his expression carefully. he wasn't sure _why_ he suddenly felt regret, now of all times, when he had fought the president just fine before. there were several beats of silence, consisting of (was it really?) awkward eye contact, and ignorance to the fighting just behind them. tyler's guard was let down, for a split second, but it was all rex needed. he pulled himself together, and swung. he reminded himself of the reason they were there.  
he ignored the items laying on the ground.

the sound of xp being collected rang in his ears, and he shook his head violently, snapping back into the present. he was sitting on a bed, inside of an unfamiliar space that made him anxious. he pulled his legs closer to his chest, leaning into himself impossibly tight and scooting back against the wall. his blurry eye didn't help him, it made his senses wonky and he hated the occasional stinging feeling he received every time he thought about it. he supposes he deserves it, laying his chin on his knees gently as though the action would hurt him, scar him permanently. he stared at the ground for a long time, humming no song in particular to himself. his mind was empty for the first time in a while, and it worried him.  
mindlessly, he messed with his bandages, vision blurry. it was suspiciously quiet, and he hated that. he hated the quiet. suddenly the door opened- he jumped, as though it was slammed to the wall, and suddenly the world around him was buzzing with life again, as though time had slowed and he was ignoring it. everything became too loud, too quickly, but he shoved the feeling to the back of his head and focused his vision on - aidan. his father was standing in the doorway, cautious eyes lay on him gently. a small amount of light seeped in through the crack of the door, but it was blinding to him and he suddenly felt _very_ over-stimulated.  
"hey," aidan started cautiously, not making an attempt to come farther into the house than he already was - a foot and an arm. all rex could do is half-heartedly hum back a response and lay his chin on his knees again. aidan waited a moment, before slowly coming inside and shutting the door. rex studied him as he carefully made a wide circle around the room, briskly opening a chest that contained who knows what, and handing him a healing potion. he took it hesitantly, examining it and saying nothing.   
aidan crouched next to him, tipping his head. "how are you feeling?"  
rex shrugged. "about as good as i'll ever feel, i suppose." he bitterly replied. his throat hurt and his voice was raspy. he didn't know why.  
aidan hummed, staring at his eye, which rex was hyper-aware of. he cringed under the attention, but took the healing potion nontheless and hoped his dad would stop worrying about him so much.  
in retrospect, he enjoyed the attention. he never got it when he was younger, and to say he would protest if aidan sat with him to read him a cool story he'd get attached to would be wrong. he was vaguely aware of aidan talking emptily to him, with no real meaning behind the words. and he was sure aidan knew he wasn't listening - but having the conversation to focus on in the back of his head helped him, anyways. his shoulders relaxed, for the first time in a while, and he was acutely aware of how exhausted he was. 

he felt safe in a place that wasn't his home- that was a problem. but he supposed he could tackle that problem later, when he wasn't under the watchful eye of his dad and in an unknown village he despised. for now, he would enjoy the empty conversation and the found family he received nonetheless. because with it, brought a difference peace he was unfamiliar to; love.


End file.
